The Unforgettable Summer
by InfinityDreamer8
Summary: What happens when the Cullen, Hale, and Mason family go to a lake house for summer vacation. What will happen? All human.
1. On The Road

**Chapter 1- **

POV's- Rosalie,Bella, Emmett

Rosalie's POV :

I can't believe we are going to a Lake house for the summer, even though I can't shop I get to relax and tan, it will be a blast! My brother Edward would disagree, he hates the outdoors. He so moody sometimes. Anyways we are going to Lake Aro for the whole summer but we are practically living with two other families because

our camps are connected. I hope their not annoying or weird because that would totally ruin my summer. "Mum are we almost there yet?"

"Yepp just a few more minutes." My mum, Elizabeth Mason said. She is officially the best mum in the world in my opinion. After my dad died 5 years ago she has done the best job taking care if us. When my dad died that's when Edward became kinda depressing, he was really close with my dad and since he was only 12 at the time it was hard. I had to look out for him because I was 13. I hope he will be more happy this summer though so we can have a good time!

Bella's POV:

I pulled my bags out of the trunk and walked toward the house. So this was were we are staying? It was pretty cool, as long as the family's who stayed in the conjoined camps were nice considering we were in the middle. "Hey Jasper!" I called to my brother, "what do you think of the camp?"

He walked up beside me, "it's kinda small but it's cool, plus I'm going to get the bigger bedroom! " Then he ran into the camp. I sighed, hopefully they were all the same size. I walked inside to see my mum unpacking the food.

"Hey mum" I greeted her. "I'm going to go unpack, or do you need help?"

"I'll be okay, you go unpack" Renee said. It was just me, my mum, and brother that came on this trip because my dad had to work but he might come up some weekend which would be awesome. I'm really close with my dad, Charlie, he's the best. I walked down the hall and picked the first bedroom on the right, it was kinda small but I wouldn't be spending a lot of time in here anyways. I unpacked all my clothes and laid down on the bed. I thought about how my parents had been fighting since me and jasper were 13 and 14, it's been going on for 3 years now . I sighed, that was mainly the reason we came here , so they could have a break from each other. It should be a very peaceful summer.

Emmett's POV

Man was I excited! A whole summer at a lake? With neighbors who's camps were connected to ours? Hopefully there will be some hot girls, I thought, then it would defiantly be the best summer ever. We pulled into the driveway to see a car already here. "I wonder were they're from" my sister Alice said. "Maybe they're from somewhere really exotic or somewhere with huge shopping malls!"

"Is everything about shopping with you?" I asked her. My sister is obsessed with shopping, it's scary. "You know, you can't go shopping at all this summer" I teased her. She just glared at me.

"Alright kids lets go bet settled in" my dad, Carlisle said. We all grabbed our suitcases, well in Alice's case four suitcases, out of the trunk and headed for the house.

"While you guys get unpacked I'm going to see if the other family wants to have a barbecue tonight, and the other family when they arrive" my mum, Esme told us and she walked over to the camp and the middle. I ran inside because I wanted to get the biggest room only to find Alice already in there.

"It had the biggest closet, I had to have it." She told me with a smirk on her face. I glared at her and took the room across the hall. This was going to be an interesting summer.

|| sup guys?! I'm new at this so please review and tell me what you think! if you're confused just say so and I'll try to explain in the next chapter!||


	2. Getting Ready

Chapter 2-

POV's Edward, Alice,Jasper

Edwards POV

I can't believe mum talked me into this. How can spending the entire summer here be fun? I was laying on my bed when Rosalie came to the door. "mum says we should you should come with me to meet the neighbours"

"Do I have to?" i groaned. "yes because there our neighbours and we will be living with them for the rest of the summer" she huffed. I sat up and followed her to the door, grumbling the whole way. Rose knocked on the door and a small women opened the door. " hi I'm Rosalie and this is my brother Edward, we are staying next door with my mum. She would of come over too but she was still unpacking."

"Well hi there! Im Renee and my two kids Jasper and Bella are here too. You could meet them if you want…oh and tell your mum that she doesn't need to cook because the other family is having a barbecue." She told us.

"Okay all thanks for telling us and no its okay we will see them later." Rose told her smiling. "See ya later then."

"Alrighty see you!" Renee waved.I started to walk towards our camp Rose stopped me. "where do you think you're going? We have to go see the other family!" I groaned but followed her. "Wait, why didn't we just go through the big hall that connects our camps?" I looked at her questionably. "Whats wrong with the outdoors?" She teased. "everything" I muttered but went with her to the other camp with her. When we reached the camp Rose knocked on the door and this huge guy opened the door. "Hey" he greeted, "I'm Emmett"

Alice's POV

I heard a knock on the door and ran to see who it is but Emmett bet me to it. It knew it was a girl because it instantly turned on his charm. I shook my head at him and then went and joined him. "And I'm Alice!" I waved at the girl and boy standing in front of me. They must be one of the families staying here! Awesome! "Hi I'm Rosalie and this is Edward, my brother." She said gesturing to herself and her brother. He looked really depressed. "whats up with him?" I asked nodding towards Edward. "oh don't mind Eddie he just doesn't like the outdoors" Rosalie teased, poking him in the side. He glared at her,"I hate being called Eddie" he muttered. I laughed to myself and then asked them, "hey do you guys want to come to our barbecue tonight?"

"Yeah Renee told us about it, she's in the middle camp, and we should be there!" She answered. "Since all our camps are connected we could go to each others at night.." he looked at Rosalie, "what are you doing tonight?" He winked at her. "EMMETT!" I exclaimed, but she just laughed it off. "Nothing with you." Edward snickered from behind her. "Rose we should get going, nice meeting you and see you later," Edward called and turned around to leave. "Bye!" I waved at him. "See ya later hot stuff," Emmett said to Rosalie. "In your dreams" she flicked her hair back and jogged to catch up with her brother. "Im counting on it" he called which resulted in her giving him the finger and me smacking him upside the head. "OW!" He yelled and I smirked, this summer was going to be fun i just know it.

Jasper's POV

"Wear something nice for the barbecue!" my mum called from the kitchen. Why the hell would I have to dress up for a barbecue?! "Hey Bells, what are you wearing" I yelled down the hall. "Just a sec, I'll show you." she answered. Then she walked out of her room wearing a strapless blue sundress. "I guess i do have to dress up" I muttered and ducked back into my room and put on a pair of tan shorts and a button up shirt. I walked into the living room and did a model turn for my mum who laughed. "This okay?" I asked. "Yepp its great." she replied. "What about me mum?" I turn around to see Bella standing behind me. "Wow Bella you look beautiful" my mum exclaimed. Bella blushed and went to put on her shoes. "I think I will wear my black sandals, will that work mum?" she asked. "It will look perfect. Alright lets go!" and we hurried out the door, excited to meet our neighbours for the summer.


	3. The Barbecue

Chapter 3-

POV's Emmett,Edward,Bella

Emmett's POV

"Em, can you not flirt with every girl for once? We will be spending the whole summer with them, so don't mess it up." My sister tells me as we set up for the barbecue.

"Sheesh sis, it was one girl and she obviously has no interest." I laughed at her. Man my sister can be a nag sometimes. Then I saw three people walking up to our camp. "Hi!" Alice waves at them. "come on over. The women and her two kids,who looked around Alice's age, came over to us.

"Hello! Im Renee and this is Jasper and Bella." She greets us. Bella is pretty cute too, but too young, the blonde was more my type. Alice hit me slightly like she knew what I was thinking and i scowled at her.

"I'm Alice and this is my brother Emmett, my parents are inside if you want to go see them Renee." Alice says smiling. I never realized how much she actually smiled, she was like a pixie, always happy and smiling. "Sure Alice. You kids alright without me?" Renee looks at her kids. "Mum! we are practically adults, we will be fine." Bella assured her."Okay" She says and goes inside.

"Sooo, are you guys in high school to?" Alice asks. "Yeah I just turned 16 and Jasper is 17." Bella tells us. "Oh my gosh! Me too! Em just graduated and the other family has a boy and girl around our ages I think." Alice gushes.

"You've met the other family?" Bella asks, "are they nice?!"

"Yeah they're pretty cool," I say. "yeah Emmett here seems to like them a lot" Alice snickers. I glower at her but don't say anything Jasper and Bella look at us questionably. "Speaking of which, there they are!" Alice squeals. Oh great.

Edwards POV

We just arrived at the barbecue and my mum went inside to help with the food which left us outside with the other kids. There are 3 girls and 3 guys and we are all around the same age,great. "Hey guys!" Rose says waving at everyone. "hey Rosalie, Edward!" Alice greeted us. "this is Jasper and Bella! They are staying with us this summer too!" She squealed. Wow this girl is always excited. I turned to look at they other two and I was shocked the girl, Bella I think her name was, was beautiful. She wore a knee length, strapless dark blue sundress with her hair in waves down her back. "Hi." she waved to us. "oh my god! Guess what?! Bella here is the same age as us Edward! And Jasper is a year older." Alice gushes.

"Wow Alice you are more hyper then usual." Emmett exclaims."You mean she is always like this?" Jasper jokes, winking at Alice. Alice giggles and blushes. Just then Mr and Mrs Cullen, Renee, and my mum come out with the food. "Dinner is ready kids." Esme announces. We all sit down, us kids at one table and the adults at the other. I purposely sit next to Bella, with Alice on her other side and Rose squished in between Jasper and Emmett. We all dig in and I got to admit it was great food. "We should totally go swimming in the lake after this!" Emmett announces. We all nod our heads and eat fast.

"Hey mum we are gonnna go swimming, okay?" Alice tells her mum. "Okay be say, yell if you need anything." We all agree and head back to get our bathing suits, time to spend some time with Bella.

Bella's POV

After dinner we decided we should all go swimming in the lake so we all went to our camps to change into our bathing suits. I changed into my green two piece and headed back out to the lake to meet the others. I heard some screaming and rushed down to see if anyone was hurt but all I saw was Emmett and Rosalie in the water. "What happened?" I asked Alice who was laughing her head off. "Emmett grabbed Rose and jumped in the lake!" Thats why he's laughing and she is glaring at him. I laughed along with Alice and then all of a sudden Alice is gone from my side and into the water, my brother standing at the edge of the dock laughing at her. "OH MY GOD MY HAIR! JASPER IM GOING TO KILL YOU" Alice screamed. I started to laugh harder and everyone joined in, even Jasper turned around and smiled evilly at me. "Don't think I forgot about you Bells" and before I know it I'm in the lake, the cold water surrounding me. I came up sputtering, "Jasper I'm going to help Alice kill you" I growled. He just laughed and then jumped up on the rock beside the dock and jumped in. "CANNONBALL!" He yelled and splash us all.

"Come on Eddie, you have to get in too!" Rosalie called to Edward who was now standing at the edge of the dock. "Nah I'm good here" He replied and layer down, his feet dangling over the edge. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander up his body, taking in his muscular stomach and his arms. He was extremely hot. I looked at Alice and put my fingers to my lips, singling for her to not say anything, and then I ducked underwater and swam over to the dock. I popped up right by his feet and without him noticing a grabbed his feet and pulled him in. Everyone burst out laughing as a surprised Edward surfaced. "What the hell…?" Then he looked at me. "you?" he asked. I nodded trying to contain my laughter. He grinned and then lunged on me pushing me underwater but I managed to grab on to him, forcing him down with me. We both came up gasping for air and laughing. "We are even now" I laughed. "No way, you just started a war." He says winking at me. Maybe this summer will turn out amazing after all.

|| Sorry the chapters are short, they will get longer as I write. so what do ya'll think? Please review and follow! -C ||


	4. Beach Day

Chapter 4

POV's Alice,Rosalie,Jasper,Bella

Alice's POV

Beep Beep! My alarm clock goes and I jump out of bed. Im soooo excited! All of us kids are going to the beach today while the parents go grocery shopping. I prance across the hall to have a shower and do my makeup. Just as I was finishing my makeup I hear a knock on the door. "What is taking you so long Ali? We are just going to the beach." Emmett complains. "Shut up Em I have to look good!" I tell him but I hurry so he doesn't end up breaking down the door. I put on my pink, ruffled two piece swim suit and threw on denim shorts and a black tank. I walk out just as Emmett is about to knock on the door again.

"See, Im ready." I smirk at him. He just huffed and went into the bathroom. I skip downstairs to the smell of bacon and eggs. "morning sunshine" my mum greets me. "Morning" I say sitting at the counter and she slides a plate over to me. "What time are you guys leaving for the beach?" She asks me. "We are meeting outside at 11" I say with a mouthful of food in my mouth. Just then Emmett came lumbering down the stairs.

"Ready to go Em?" I ask, "cause we need to meet them in.." I looked at the clock. "10 minutes" I tell him. "Yepp just let me eat." I nod,"Im gonna go wait outside." I grab my bag and head out the door. I walk over to the group of picnic tables where Bella and Jasper are already waiting."Hey Alice!" Bella calls.

"Hi Bella! Hi Jasper!" I wave. "Emmett should be out soon, have you seen Edward and Rosalie?" I ask. "We are right here!" I hear Rosalie call from behind me. I turn around and see them walking towards us, carrying a picnic basket. "oh good you brought food" Emmett calls, jogging over to us and winking at Rosalie. She just glares at him then turns toward the rest of us. "So you guys ready to go the beach?" We all cheer.

Rosalie's POV

Everyone was super excited to go to the beach, I was too of course. The best part, its in walking distance so we were there in a matter of minutes. When we arrived the beach was packed. "I knew we should of come earlier" I heard Alice mutter and I stifled a laugh. "Let's set up over there" Bella says, pointing over to an empty spot off to the side. We all agree and head over and set up our towels and put up some umbrellas. " I don't know about you guys but I'm going in the water!" Emmett announces. "Same" Jasper says, stripping off his shirt. I glanced at Alice to see her staring at him before looking away blushing slightly. He is pretty good looking but defiantly not my type, Alice should go for him. I should mention that to her later… "I'm coming with you guys." Edward says throwing his shirt to the ground and running down to the water.

"Well I guess it just us then." I say. "I don't know about you guys but I'm going to try to get as tan as possible" I take off my white shorts and blue tank to reveal my blood red, strapless, two piece. I see a see some guys staring and couple whistles, one coming from Emmett. I sit down on my blanket and stretch my legs out. Bella and Alice do the same thing and sit down on either side of me. Bella was wearing a night blue two piece and Alice was wearing a hot pink one. "So, do you guys have your eye on anyone?" Alice asks, winking at us. I laugh and look at her. "I think we all know who your chasing, a certain tall blonde haired boy." She blushes and I see Bella look over at us "Wait you like my brother?" She asks, "That is awesome!" I laugh again. "And you like my brother" I say to Bella.

"I-I don't like him" she sputters, causing me and Alice to burst out into giggles. "Well he sure seems to like you." I point out. "Really?" Bella asks. "Yepp I think he does too!" Alice tells her, "and Rose here likes my brother."

"Hold up, he is like the biggest flirt I have ever met. I mean look at him" I point towards the water where he was showing off his muscles to group of girls while Edward and Jasper stood of to the side laughing. "Only when he's single. When he was dating his ex girlfriend Kate, he only paid attention to her" Alice says. "Don't worry he is completely over her. She was a huge drama queen." I sigh, I could see myself falling for Emmett, he was funny and according to Alice he was faithful. "C'mon lets go swimming!" And we head down to the water.

Jasper's POV

After Emmett stopped showing off to a group of girls we decided to get some boogie boards and hit the water. Once we were out there and had hit some waves I saw the girls coming in the water. "Hey guys, lets go swim with them." I suggest and they agreed so we paddled back to shore. "hey beautiful" I heard Emmett say, I'm guessing to Rosalie. I rolled my eyes and continued staring at Alice who was talking to Bella.

"Nice outfit"I say, winking at Alice. She blushes and looks down at the water. I laugh and move closer so I can grab her and throw her over my shoulder. She squeals and slaps my back playfully, she is super light so it was easy to carry her. Once we got far enough out I threw her into the water. I hear her scream as she hits the water making be laugh. I look back to see Edward and Bella talking, he totally had a crush on her. As long as he doesn't hurt her I'm okay with a feel someone jump on my back and I turn my head to see Alice clinging onto my back."You better hold on monkey" I laugh and then duck underwater.

Bella's POV

Everyone was split up into pairs, Alice and Jasper were out farther swimming, Rose and Emmett were over to the side talking intensely about something, I will have to ask her later. That left me and Edward, for a minute we stood there awkwardly before we started talking. "So, are you having fun yet?" Edward asked me. "Yeah its been fun so far, I can tell its going to be amazing." I looked up at him. He was way taller then me, I was only 5'4 so he seemed like a giant to me. I wonder how Alice feels around him. "I know how to make it even more amazing" I snap my attention back to him just to see him moving closer and leaning in. I stretch up wrapping my arms around his neck and he places his hands on my hips. Almost there…"EDDIE!" I hear a girl scream and I hear Edward groan. He lets me go and turns around, "Tanya, what are you doing her?" He asks her."

"Me and some of my friends are staying here! You know, Lauren,Jessica,Emily,and Bree,plus my cousins Kate and Irina. I saw Edward wince at the names, I wonder how he knows them. I will have to ask him later. Just then Emmett and Rosalie came over, "Tanya," Rosalie growled. "Rosalie" Tanya sneered. "What are you Tanya Denali?" Emmett asked. "Yeah.." She glanced at him. "Is Kate Denali related to you?" She nodded. "Is she here?" Again she nodded. "Oh shit." He muttered. That must be the Kate Alice was talking about. "Anyways…I'm going to go. See ya around Eddie." Tanya says, winking at Edward and turning around to leave. "I hate her." Rose muttered. "We should go." Edward says, "go get Alice and Jasper." I guess our day at the beach is over.

|| So how y'all liking it so far? I will try to update soon but I've been super busy! Please review -C ||


	5. Confessions

Chapter 5

POV's Edward,Jasper,Rosalie

Edwards POV

.Shit. Did I mention shit? Tanya was here,my ex girlfriend Tanya. We just broke up a month ago after dating for 5 months, she was too possessive. I guess she wasn't staying in Port Angeles for the summer after all. I groaned and put my head in my hands. "Edward, whats wrong?" I hear Bella say. That just reminded me of how close I came to kissing her today, damn Tanya. "Its nothing." I mutter. She climbed up on the rock next to me and stared out at the lake. After a moment I say "She was my ex girlfriend from back in Port Angeles. We just broke up a month ago." I look over at her to see her looking down at her hands. "How long did you date?" She asks.

"Five months" I tell her. Bella looks up at me, "did you love her?" The question took me by surprise. "I thought I did." I whispered. "What changed your mind?"

"Well at first we were happy and I thought she could be the one but then she turned out to be really possessive and rude. My mum and Rose hated her and I couldn't even talk to one of my best friends, Victoria because she was jealous. At one point I even stopped talking to her. I almost lost one of my best friends because of her." I tell her. I see shock on her face followed by sorrow. "I'm sorry that she is here Edward. Hopefully she won't bother us anymore." She says.

"Let's hope so.." I say and I move closer to her. I start to lean closer to her and when she realizes what I'm doing she stretches her neck up. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close…"HEY EDDIE." I groan and I hear Bella sigh as we separate. So close again. I look at the water to see Tanya, Lauren, Emily, Bree, and I'm guessing the other two must be her cousins Kate and Irina cruising by on a pontoon boat. "Want to come boating with us?" Lauren asked, she always had a crush on me but Tanya never figured that out. "No thanks I'm good" I tell her gesturing around me. "Your lose, we got booze!" Kate giggled but they left us alone.

"I hope they crash that boat" I say and Bella laughs. She has such a beautiful laugh. "We should go inside and see the others." Bella says jumping off the rock. "Do we have too?" I groan but go with her. When we get closer to the camps we hear yelling coming from the common room, thats what we call the room and the hall that connects all our camps. "what the hell…?" I say and open the door.

Jasper's POV

When we get back from the beach Edward storms out to the dock with Bella rushing after him, I wonder what thats all about. Nobody really explained why we left the beach so early, I was having the best day ever with Alice. She is so adorable. Now the four of us were sitting in the common room Emmett and Rosalie whispering furiously at each other. "What do you think they're talking about?" I whispered to Alice. " I have no idea but it looks serious" She whispered back. Suddenly they stopped whispering and started yelling. "How was I suppose to know she would do that?!" Emmett yelled. "I don't know but you didn't stop it!" Rosalie yelled back. "I was just as shocked as you were!" Just then Edward and Bella burst in. "What the hell is going on?!" He asked.

"Ask them, we have no idea either." I say, nodding my head towards a fuming Emmett and Rosalie. "Guys, care to explain." Bella asks them. "He's an asshole." Rosalie says pointing at Emmett. "I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed. "The hell you did!" then she storms out of the room. "we will go after her" Alice says and her and Bella take off after Rose. Emmett groans and slumps down on one of the couches.

"Are you going to explain what you did to my sister?" Edward asks glaring at him. "I didn't do anything!" Emmett says. "So you guys were just yelling at each other for the hell of it?" I ask raising my eyebrows at him.

"Okay, okay something did happen but it wasn't on purpose and Rose took it the wrong way." He says looking at us. "Go on" Edward tells him. "So when we were at the beach you noticed how everyone split up?" We nod. "Well I was with Rose and we started talking about, well pretty much everything and I started to realize that I have feelings for her." He glances at Edward and then continues, "I was about to tell her that when my ex girlfriend Kate, Tanya's cousin, came over to us and she was all over me like we never broke up! Then she kissed me and Rose thinks I let her do all that and thats why she's mad. But I don't see why she's so upset, I mean it's not like we are dating!"

"Are you blind!" I exclaim, "she obviously likes you." Edward nods, agreeing with me. "You think so?" He asks smiling. "Duh, you are so clueless." Edward laughs, shaking his head. "Now go after her!" Emmett takes off running down the hall.

Rosalie's POV

I flopped down on my bed and started crying. No, I can't cry over him, I tell myself but the tears don't stop. I hear a soft knock on the door. "Go away!" I yell. The door opens, "It's just us" I hear Alice say. I sit up wiping my eyes, "hey guys" I say. "So you going to tell us what happened. Right, they would want to know. "Emmett is a jerk." I state. Alice rolls her eyes and laughs. "I know that, I grew up with him, but Rose I can tell he cares about you. Just tell us what happened." They sat down on my bed waiting for me tho explain.

"Well when we were at the beach we started talking about our lives and stuff. He was being really sweet and then he was about to say something really important, I could tell by his facial expression and then this girl came over and was all over him! He didn't do anything about and then she kissed him! Which by the way he didn't stop either, so thats why I'm mad." I explain.

"Wait, was this girl blonde with almost gold looking eyes and really tan?" Alice asked me. "Yeah…" I say. "Thats Kate!" she exclaims, "that bitch!" I see Bella's eyes widen. "She looks exactly like Tanya, only taller!" she says. "Well they are cousins" I say laughing a little bit. "I think you should go talk to Emmett" Bella says. Just then I hear knocking on my door. "Rose I need to talk to you!" I hear Emmett say rom the other side of the door. "Thats our cue to leave" Alice giggles, " have fun." The open the door to let Emmett in as they leave.

"Hey" he says. "Hi" I whisper. "Look I'm sorry, that was my ex girlfriend Kate, she is crazy and won't except the fact that we broke up over 2 months ago.." I cut him off, "it's fine, Alice told me about her. I understand, I have some crazy ex's too." I laugh.

"Wait, how many..?" He asks. "Don't worry, I have only had one serious relationship." I tell him. "What about you?" I ask. "I've had a couple serious ones." Emmett tells me smiling. "Maybe I could have another?" I smile. "Maybe" I laugh and pull him onto the bed with me. "I'm going to kiss you now, okay Rosie?" He whispers. "Okay" I bite my lip and he pulls me close and kisses me softly at first then deepens it. I wrap my leg around his waist pulling us closer. He groans and tightens his grip on me. I smile into the kiss but pull away. "We should go before the others come bursting in" I tell him. "Do we have to?" He whines. "Yes" I say kissing the corner of his mouth. "Now come on." I untangle myself from him jumping out of bed and grabbing his hand. I could get used to this.

||| Since all of Jaspers POV have been short I decided to make a longer one in this chapter! I hope you like, please review! -C|||


	6. Relationships

Chapter 6-

POV's Bella,Emmett,Alice

Bella's POV

"Wait, he kissed you?!" Alice screeches. I sighed. "No, we came close twice but Tanya interrupted us. Once at the beach and then when we were sitting out on the rock."

"Wow, Edward hasn't even talked to another girl, besides my mum, Victoria, and I, since they broke up, let alone try to kiss anyone!" Rose exclaimed. I look down at my hands blushing furiously. "He must really like you!" Alice tells me. I look up at them. "You think so?" I ask her. "Defiantly!" Rose says. "Lets just hope he didn't give up on kissing you because of Tanya."

"Now enough with Bella, hows it going with Emmett?" Alice asks Rose wiggling her eyebrows. "Don't do that its creepy!" Rose laughs hitting Alice with a pillow. "And I think we're good, we kissed." Rose says. "Wait you kissed!?" Alice squeals. "Oh my gosh Rose thats great! Are you guys like official?" I ask her. "I'm not sure I think I need to talk to him about it." She tells us."But I will do that later. Alice spill about you and Jasper."

"Nothing is going on" She sputters, blushing a little bit. "Oh come on, I know my brother he totally has a crush on you!" I exclaim. It's not a lie, I could tell by the way he acted around her. The only time he acted like that was when he dated this girl Maria the summer before 10th grade. "You should totally go after him!" Rose tells her."Okay, okay I will." She says and Rose and I cheer. "Now if you guys will excuse me I'm going to see Emmett" She hops of the bed winking at us and leaves my room. We giggle. "Be safe!" Alice calls sending me into another fit of giggles. "Screw you!" Rose yells and Alice falls on the bed laughing. "Wow…they…are..so..cute..together!" I say in between giggles. "I know right?" Alice says. "Now, Im doing your makeup so you can get that kiss tonight."

"No way, no Bella-Barbie today!" I protest. "don't you want Edward to kiss you?" She asks. "I do," I mutter. "But he did already tried to kiss me and I was wasn't wearing make-up" I pointed out. I did want him kiss me, but not because I don't look like me. "Thats because we were at the beach! Now he needs to see you dressed up."

"I don't know.. and I was dressed up at the barbecue." I tell her. She sighs. "Can I just do your makeup because you're my friend and I want to help you look good?" She pleads. Whats the worst that can happen? So I give in. "Fine" I say. "Yay!" She cheers and starts on her work.

Emmett's POV

I was laying on my bed bouncing a ball off the wall. Its so boring here, I wish Rosie would come see me. Then I hear a knock on the door. Please let it be Rose, please let it be Rose. I open the door to my pretty lady. "Rosie!" I say and pull her into my room shutting the door behind us. "Hey Em, I didn't realize you would be so excited to see me or I would of come sooner!" She laughs. "I wish you did." I whisper and pull her into me kissing her softly. We back up until my legs hit the bed and we fall backwards. "Wait, what if your parents hear us?" Rose whispers looking at the door. "My mum went over to Renee's to help cook supper and my dad is fishing with the guy from next door, its fine." I tell her. "If your sure…"

"I'm positive" I say and pull her back to me. Kissing her was like heaven. Everything about her was like heaven. She was like my own angel. I found my hands wandering up her shirt and spreading over her back. She moans into my mouth and I smile, she knots her fingers in my hair pushing me closer, deepening the kiss. I start to lift up her shirt and she pulls back and shakes her head. "We are not there yet, Em." I sigh and takes my hands out kissing her softly and rolling over so I was on top of her. I lean on my elbows so not all my weight was on her. I pulled away and looked at her. "So what do you want to do today?" I ask her. "Hmm, well we could go swimming, watch movies, have a picnic…" she trails off. "Wanna have a picnic?" I ask her. "Defiantly, but we need to make food first" Rose says, "So we need to get up." She laughs. "Fine" I grumble and hop off the bed and I hold out my hand to her and she takes it. "Let's go make some food!" I cheer making her laugh. We ran down to the kitchen, grabbing a picnic basket on the way.

"So we need sandwiches, fruit, cheese, crackers, some chocolate, and drinks." Rose instructs and I grab everything while she makes the sandwiches. "Ready?" I ask. "Yepp, lets go!" We rush out the door and head down to the mini beach by our camp, it's over to the side hidden by big rocks so its private. I set out a picnic blanket and we sit down. I open the basket and pull out two cokes and the sandwiches. I hand her them and pop open my coke taking a sip. "It's so peaceful here. I love it." Rosalie breaths. "I know. I wish I could stay here forever." I say. "Don't remind me that the summer ends." She whispers. "I never want it to end."

"I don't either, so lets make it amazing." I lean over and kiss her cheek. "Lets eat before we do any of that" Rose laughs and we dig in to our sandwiches and then eat the rest of it leaving the chocolate for dessert. "This has been an amazing picnic." Rose says. "I know how to make it better" I say and start to lean in. "Dessert!" She cheers taking out two chocolate bars. I glare at her and take my chocolate bar which only makes her laugh. We eat in silence except for Rose giggling ever so often. "Now we can do that" She says pushing the basket over. I lay down and pull her on top of me kissing her deeply. I ran my fingers through her hair and trailed them down her back. She knots her fingers in my hair holding me to her. I slid my hands up her shirt and rub circles with my fingers on her sides. She moans into my mouth and I smile, I move from her mouth and place gentle kisses down her throat. Rose tightens her grip on me and I smile again. I pull away and look down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. I rolled of off her and laid down next to her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around me and I did the same. I could get used to this.

Alice's POV

"All done!" I cheer and spin Bella around so she can see her reflection. "Wow" she gasps. "Impressed?" I smirk. "Yes!" she says. "You are amazing at this!" I laugh. "I know!" I joke. I have always wanted to go to a beauty school and New York and that was my plan after I graduated. "Now go get your man!" I say shooing her out the door. She practically skipped down the hall and outside to see Edward. I laughed silently and grabbed some fashion magazines and my sunglasses and headed outside to relax. I dragged one fold out lawn chairs with me and set it up close to the water and in the sun. I flip through Lou Lou looking at the latest trends and soaking up the sun when a shadow blocked the sun. "Hello Im trying to tan.." I look up to see Jasper standing in front of me, shirtless. My mouth pops open and I quickly shut it hoping he didn't notice. "I just came to see if you wanted to go swimming but if your busy.." He trailed off. "No! I mean I'm not busy, lets go." I sputter. God what is wrong with me? Jasper just laughed. "C'mon" He says and starts to walk toward the water. "wait I have to go change!" I tell him. "No need." Jasper says and he scoops me up in his arms and runs down the dock and jumps in. I squeal as the cold water hits me. I came up gasping, "Jasper I am going to kill you!" I scream. "Only if you can catch me!" And he ducks under the water. I sigh in frustration and look around for him but he was no where to be seen. Suddenly I feel a cool pair of arms wrap around me. "Boo." Jasper whispers in my ear and I giggle.

"Wanna go get the jet ski?" He asks and I nod. "Wait on that rock and I will come get you." he says pointing to a rock that is far enough out that he can bring the jet ski over. "Okay." I tell him and swim over to the rock pulling myself up onto it. I wonder where we are going to go, and is he taking me out because he likes me or are we just friends? I sigh. Just then Jasper comes flying over on a red jet ski. He stops in front of the rock. "hop on!" He tells me and I step jump on the back. "Hold on tight, monkey." He laughs and speeds off. I grip on to his waist and press my face against his back. For awhile we just rode around like that until he came to a stop in the middle of the lake. "Why are we stopping?" I ask and let go of him. "I want to tell you something, Alice." Jasper says turing around so he can face me. I stop breathing, what does he want to tell me? Is it good or bad?

"What is it, Jasper?" I whisper. He looks me in the eyes and says, "I like you Alice."

|| So what do y'all think? Will Bella ever get her kiss? Please review because I feel like nobody likes the story :/ -C||


	7. Surprises and Plans

Chapter 7-

POV's Jasper,Edward,Rosalie

Jasper's POV

"I like you, Alice" I say looking her in the eyes. She stares at me wide eyed. "I, uh don't know what to say.." She whispers. I look away embarrassed. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I get it lets just go back.." I say. "No!" Alice shrieks. "I mean.. I like you too" she finishes flustered. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah" Alice answers. "So it would be okay if I did this?" I ask. "Do wha.." She starts but then I crush my lips to hers and pull her into me. She wraps her arms loosely around my neck and brings herself closer. I could get use to this feeling, I smile into the kiss. To soon Alice pulls away. "We have to be back for supper, my mum wants to go to the boardwalk tonight." She says. I frown and pull her back into me, kissing her deeply hoping she will stay longer. She kisses me briefly but then pulls away laughing. "I would love to stay here forever but we really need to get back, plus I need to know what happens between Bella and Edward."

"Wait, whats going on between my sister and Edward?!" I exclaim. "They like each other idiot. They just need to admit it to each other. He's tried to kiss her twice now you know" Alice replies. "He has!?" I yell. "Oh calm down, he will be good to her." She laughs."Now lets go!" I turn around and start the jet ski back up. We speed back to shore and I shake my head. Bells and Edward? I guess it makes sense, I mean me and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. They are the only ones left. I just have to live with it. "Wait stop!" Alice yells. We come to a stop and turn around. "What is going.." I start."Shhhh!" She shushes me and points toward the dock where I see Bella and Edward sitting with there feet hanging over the side hovering over the water. "Isn't it rude to watch?" I whisper. "No its fine, she will fill me in later anyways but I want to see." Alice whispers back. They were talking but I can't hear them and if we get any closer they will see us. Bella throws her head back laughing and they continue talking. Suddenly he leans in. Oh my god.

Edwards POV

I was standing at the edge of the dock shipping rocks across the calm waves. Alice and Jasper had just taken the jet ski and Rose and Emmett were at the mini beach. I sighed and sat down. How am I suppose to tell Bella how I feel when we always get interrupted. Just then I hear a soft voice call out, "Edward?" I spin around and see Bella standing there looking as beautiful as ever in a blue tank top and white shorts. Her make up was done perfectly but she looks good without it, why was she wearing it? "Hey Bella" I say and turn back around. "Can I sit with you?" She asks. "Of course" I reply. This is my chance I can finally kiss her. Bella sits down beside me, the bottom of her feet skimming the top of the water. "So whats up?" I ask. "Oh nothing really. How are you liking the vacation so far?" She asks looking at me. "Its been pretty fun. But Tanya and her posse piss me off." I reply. Bella laughs, throwing her head back. I laugh along with her and then become serious. "Bella, can I ask you something."

"Yeah sure, anything." She replies looking kinds of confused. "Can I…can I kiss you?" I ask. She bits her lip and then nods. I lean in slowly, one arm circling around her waist the other in her hair. I crash my lips to hers. They were soft and warm, like her. Her hands tangle themselves in my hair and I pull her closer. All of a sudden I hear a loud shriek from somewhere on the lake. I pull away and look around to see Jasper and Alice on the jet ski somewhat hiding behind a rock, grinning like fools. "ALICE!" Bella yells. "How long have you been there?!" Alice giggles, "Enough to know you guys need to get together." I chuckle and lean in and whisper in Bella's ear, "Will you be my girlfriend?" She nods and brings me back in for another kiss. "Hey guys, we are still here!" Jasper calls, "I don't need to see that." Then I hear, "Get a room!" It was Emmett, he and Rose were coming back from their picnic. I laugh and Bella blushes, I wrap my arms around her and she buries her head into my chest. This summer will be amazing.

Rosalie's POV

When me and Emmett finished our picnic we headed up to the dock where we heard Alice laughing and Bella yelling. Hmm I wonder whats going on. When we reach the dock I see Edward and Bella sitting on the deck kissing and Jasper and Alice out on the jet ski. Wait they were kissing?! Wow didn't think Eddie had it in him. "Get a room!" Emmett calls. They pull away from each other, Bella blushing furiously and she buries her face into Edwards chest. Aww they are so cute. "Hey guys! C'mon into shore I have planes to tell you!" I call. "Be right there!" Alice yells. They speed into shore and Edward and Bella come and meet us. "Whats going on?" Bella asks. "I'll explain soon" I reply and Edward gives me and a questioning look, I give him a reassuring smile and then Alice comes bouncing in, Jasper in tow. "So whats up?" Alice asks.

"Well, I've decided that we should go to the party across the lake that a guess they have every year. It's like tradition, my friend, Maria, is over there and she wants us to come. It's teens only and there won't be any adults!" I explain. "Ouu sounds like fun!" Alice squeals. "I'm up for it." Emmett says."Me too!" Bella says. "Yeah sounds like fun." Jasper says. We all look at Edward, "Fine I"ll go." He says. "Yayyy!" Alice cheers. "What time does it start?" She asks. "9 I think." I reply. "We have to go get ready!" She screams and drags us into the camp. This is going to be fun.

|| Hey guys! Sorry its taken so long to update I had a huge writers block! :/ Review! -C||


	8. Party Part 1

Chapter 8-

POV's Alice,Rosalie,Emmett

Alice POV

We were all crowded in my bedroom trying to pick out our outfits, I decided on a white tank top with a pink lace band-o underneath with denim shorts and silver sandals. I just tied my hair up in a high ponytail and was now working on my makeup. "which should I wear the mini skirt or the jeans?" Rose asked us. "Defiantly the skirt." I say, applying some sparkly eye shadow. Just then I froze. "OH MY GOD GUYS! I totally forgot my mum wants to go to the boardwalk tonight!" Rose and Bella looked at me wide eyed. "oh shit" Rose says. "You have to go and convince her to wait and go tomorrow!" I sigh, once my mum had plans she didn't like to change them. "I'll try, I will have to get Em to help!" I reply and rush out down the hall to Emmett's room and bang on the door. "Come in" He calls and I burst in to see them playing video games on a PSP. "We have a big problem." They all look up alarmed. "Mum wants to go to the boardwalk with all of us tonight!" "Oh shit!" Emmett curses. "Thats what I said!" I hear Rose call from the other room causing Emmett to grin. "C'mon, mum is like putty in your hands go and convince her to let us go!"

"Okay, okay I'll go." He walks out of the room and into the kitchen. I pace around the room and after about 5 minutes Emmett was back in the room grinning. "Good news?" I ask. "She is letting us go!" We all cheer even rose and Bella from the next room. "Okay I got to go finish getting ready, see you guys soon." I say and skip back to my room. "Eekk! Im so excited!" I squeal. "Now Bella I'm doing your makeup and Rose is going to pick out you outfit and you already have your hair done so we're almost ready to go!" Bella had her hair curled and it look great now I just had to do her makeup which I was going to do a smokey eye. I got to work being quick but making sure it looked good. "How about this?" Rose asks, holding up a green lace tank top with a pair of dark skinny jeans. "I like it." Bella says. "Me too!" I agree. "Okay Im going to get changed and do my makeup now." Rose says picking up her outfit, a black mini skirt with a red shirt that a had a low back. "Okay Bella I'm done!" I say, giving her a hand mirror. "Wow. Its so pretty Alice!" she exclaims. "I know! Now go get changed. Bella gets up and pulls on her clothes making sure not to smudge her makeup. "How do I look?" Bella asks. "Perfect." I reply. This was going to be fun.

Rosalie's POV

I added some gold eye shadow and brown eyeliner with a touch of mascara and blush. I added some red lipstick and then I was ready to go. "Ready guys?" I ask. "Yes! Lets party!" Alice cheers. We all grab our shoes, my red wedge heels, Alice's silver sandals, and Bella's flip flops. We head out the door banging on the Em's door. "C'mon lets go guys!" I yell. They all come out wearing jeans and t-shirts. "Wow, you look hot." Emmett says, grinning at me. I roll my eyes and laugh, linking my arm through his we headed down the hall and outside to the boat. "Wait who's driving?" Bella asks. "Me. I took my boat safety course last summer." Emmett says, hopping in the boat. He held out his hand to help me in, Edward and Jasper did the same for the others. Em started the engine and before we could leave Alice screamed, "Wait! Our hair!" The guys laughed and Alice looked worried. "Just lay on the bottom of the boat." Jasper says and we agree, spreading out on the floor. We sped off across the lake, hitting a few waves that made Alice shriek. Finally we arrived. We all jumped off the boat to see the party in full swing. "Oh my god, this looks awesome!" Alice squeals. "Who was having this party again?" Jasper asks. "My friend Maria." I reply. Jasper goes pale, "it's not Maria Vendevez is it?" He asks. "No, it's Maria Gonzala." He let out a breath, "Thank god. Crazy ex girlfriend." He explained. Bella laughs and he glares at her. "Come on, lets go party! I want beer." He says making us laugh. As we walk inside, I'm attacked by someone from the side, "woah!" I yell. I look over to see Maria, she is barley 5 feet tall and full of energy, kinda like Alice.

"Maria!" I hug her back, "I haven't seen you in forever!" I say. "I know! Its been like 2 weeks, I missed you Rosie." Maria pouted. "C'mon, lets dance! You guys too." She says pointing at Alice and Bella too. We walk onto the dance floor, which was just the middle of the living room. I sway to the music with everyone else when I feel someone behind me. I spin around to see Emmett standing there holding two beers. He offers me one of them and I take it smiling at him. I take a sip and continue dancing with Maria, Alice, and Bella. Just then a slow song comes on and I feel Emmett wrap his arms around me waist. I smile and turn around. "Wanna dance, baby?" He asks. "Sure." I reply and place my arms around his neck still holding my beer. I look over and see Edward and Bella wrapped in each others arms and Jasper and Alice doing the same. Maria was over on the couch making out with some guy. I roll my eyes, typical Maria. I look up at Emmett and get lost in his big brown eyes, I could really be falling for him. He grins and then leans down, kissing me softly. I really do like him..

Emmett's POV

I kissed Rose while we danced. I love her so much. Wait did I just say I loved her? Woah. I mean I do but its only been like a week so how can I be sure, and what if she doesn't love me? I'm going to have to wait to tell her. The song ends and another fast one comes on I grab Rose's hips and we sway to the music. I love the feeling of her against me I couldn't wait to go further with her. "Hey Rose" I whisper in her ear, "wanna go upstairs?" I feel her shiver against my touch. "sure" She says grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs. We come to an empty room and I bring her inside. I close the door and crush her lips to mine, we back up onto the bed and lay down. I pull her on top of me and deepen the kiss by running my tongue along her lower lip, she moans which makes me smile. I run my hands down her body making her shiver and then I slide my hands under her shirt and rub circles with my fingers on her side. Rose runs her hands up my back and tangles them in my hair. I roll over so I'm on top of her but I try not to put all my weight on her so i don't crush takes one of her hands out of my hair and outs it under my shirt, running it up and down my back making me shiver. I tug at her shirt and she lifts her arms up letting me take it off. I stare down at her beautiful body and wonder how such an amazing girl likes me. I press gentle kisses up her neck until i get to her lips were I press my lips gently against hers. Rose kisses me back my slowly brings my shirt up to take it off. I raise my arms up so she can slip it off and then I throw it on the floor. She runs her hands down my chest and my stomach making me growl making her laugh softly. She pulls me back down and brushes her lips against mine. I wrap my arms around her and go to unclip her bra when she pulls away and shakes her head. "I'm not ready to do that just yet." I nod, understanding why she wouldn't. We would get there soon enough. I think as I bring my lips back to hers.

||| Well I'm soooo sorry i haven't updated for a while i had writers block and then it took me a while to write this chapter! But hope you enjoy-C|||


End file.
